Dreamstar Despair Syndrome
by Doripaku
Summary: Hirari Hatori is one of the 16 super talented highschool students accepted on the luxurious Dreamstar Cruise, but what happens when they're forced to kill each other on board? Even worse, when the host is a strange girl only shown holographically? SYOC OPEN !


The Dreamstar Cruise, a deluxe cruise for only the richest of people, now holding a special cruise around the world, open only to the most talented of high-schoolers.  
Hirari Hatori, known as the Super High School Manga Artist, was one of the people chosen. Known for her comedy manga that she published at the age of 13, about a trio of warriors who fight for the justice of food, Hirari was your average girl, yet not that average. She certainly had good and bad aspects to her! Though she may not want to admit the bad parts.  
She folded up the brochure and stuck it into her sweater pocket, before taking a deep breath. Here she goes, on the way to a new adventure!  
"Hey hey, little girl, sorry about this~!"  
Hirari turned around to see who had said that, but instead she was greeted with a blow to the head, and darkness.  
This was just the beginning of 16 students cruise of mutual killing.

...

Welcome to my first SYOC! I've sort of lurked on this part of the site for a while, I may have submitted an oc or two to one, but if I did, I don't remember it. X_X  
Um...Anyways, this will take place on a cruise ship! Typical, I know. OuO. But I plan to do quite a bit with the setting~~!  
P.S. The application is also in my profile! 3  
For rules...Hmm...!  
1 - No canon talents from Dangan Ronpa! Sorry, even the ones from NDRV3. It's just nice to have something original!  
2 - Please take your time on the character submission sheet! I don't want you to rush and leave out something important, and leave out details that I need! _  
3 - Since it's a cruise around the world, characters of all nationalities are accepted! Just...don't submit any gross stereotypes or anything, I'd definitely not accept that.  
4 - Please don't submit applications through the reviews! It ruins the character, sorta.  
5 - Um...I can't think of much else, but! I'd appreciate any writing criticism and such once this kicks off. If you ever need to tell me something about a character, I'd love that too!

...

Name: (Self explanatory~)  
Nickname: (Any nicknames they like going by? Or even a fake name?)  
Gender: (I accept characters of all genders, but so the balance doesn't get tipped, it;ll be limited to: 7 girls (one taken by Hirari), 7 boys, and 2 nonbinary individuals!)  
Sexuality: (I don't discriminate, I don't like being a jerk! But I do kinda have trouble with the really complicated, less-known stuff, so pleas ekeep it to straight, gay, bisexual, pansexual, asexual...That kind of stuff!)  
Nationality: (Since this is a cruise around the world, characters of all nationalities are accepted! But please do your research, I don't want any gross stereotypes.)  
SHSL: (Get creative! As long as it's not too silly, anything fun and fresh is fine~)

Height: (Doesn't matter if in feet or centimeters!)  
Appearance: (Hair, skin, eyes, body type, this all goes here~!)  
Clothes: (What do they usually wear?)

Personality: (Two to three paragraphs is appreciated!)  
Likes: (At least 5!)  
Dislikes: (At least 5 as well!)  
Goals: (What do they aspire to be? Is there anything they want to do in life specifically?)  
Fears: (Everyone is scared of something!)

Backstory: (One to two paragraphs is appreciated, I don't exactly want a whole essay.. X_X Be sure to include anything I need to know!)  
Family: (A quick little description of their family members is fine! I mostly just need their relations and how they get along with them.)

RELATIONSHIPS- (This is for thinking of which characters they would befriend and stick to, yep yep!)  
What kind of people do they get along with?  
What kind of people do they not get along with?

HOW THEY WOULD REACT- (Basically, give me what they would do in these scenarios. Like what they would do in trials, how they would act, yadda yadda!)  
To a body?  
To a killing game in general?  
To an investigation?  
To a trial?

QUOTES- (Just give me things you think they'd say! An introduction, greeting, that kind of thing! Be sure to include the context for the quote as well~)

TRIVIA- (Just for random facts about them, aka anything that I may have missed!)


End file.
